DBZ Warriors Go Country?
by FemaleSuperSaiyan
Summary: Goku takes the z fighters to a ranch for some R&R. Try to picture Vegeta and Piccolo on horses. This is my first fic, so go easy on the reviews.


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters. And if I did, I'd be making new episodes out of all the good fics I've read.  
  
  
  
  
  
Goku was tired of doing nothing but training for the Cell Games. He wanted to go somewhere and relax with just the guys. He had never been to a ranch before and thought it might be fun for all the z fighters to have a day off and go horse back riding. The only problem was getting the other guys to agree to go. Gohan was no problem, he would go anywhere with his dad. But the rest of the gang was going to take a little more persuasion.  
  
He went to Krillin first, who was training with Master Roshi. Goku was hoping his long time frined would be easy to convince. "He Krillin!" Goku called as he landed at the Kame House. "Oh, hi Goku," replied Krillin. "What's up?" Goku walked up and laid down on a lounge chair next to Krillin. "I was thinking that we're all way too stressed out about training fo the Cell Games and need a day off." Krillin looked shocked and nearly fell over from what Goku said. "What do you mean 'a day off'?! All you've been doing since you got out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber is relax and act like nothing has happened." Goku only smiled. "I know, but you guys haven't. All I'm asking is for you to come and enjoy a day off with me and Gohan tomorrow. What do you say?" Krillin just sighed and said, "Ok, where are we going?" "To a ranch. We're going to ride horses and do the whole cowboy thing." "Whatever you say Goku. But I don't know how you're going to get piccolo and Vegeta to go." "Just leave that to me," Goku reassured him as he flew away.  
  
As Goku flew away he was thinking about who he was going to talk to next. He decided he should ask Piccolo and Vegeta last, since they would be the hardest to trick into going. And with that he headed off to the island Tien and Choatzu were training on. As he approached the island he saw Tien using Choatzu for target practice.  
  
"Goku!!!" Choatzu exclaimed when he saw Goku flying toward them. Tien stopped firing his blasts and looked up to see Goku grinning like an idiot. "Oh, hi Goku. What are you doing here?" Goku landed and walked towards them smiling. "Hey guys. How would you two like to come and spend the day at a ranch with Gohan, Krillin, and me tomorrow?" Tien was about to chew Goku out for wanting to go fool around with only a few days left till the tournament. But before he could open his mouth Choatzu began to hop up and down saying, "Oh boy! That sounds like so much fun." Choatzu turned to Tien and asked, "Can we go? Pleeeeaaaase!" Tien coulnd't say no now. Choatzu was so excited about going, and who could say no to a little clown boy? He could only sigh and say, "Ok." Goku was so happy and thankful for Choatzu's help in persuading Tien. "Great! See you guys tomorrow." With that he flew away to see Yamcha. Choatzu waved good bye with a huge smile on his little clown face. Tien just crossed his arms and, looking ashamed of himself, mumbled, "I've gone soft."  
  
Yamcha was hanging around Capsule Corp. He never really got over Bulma dumping him for Vegeta. He couldn't understand what she saw in that conceded, pigheaded, Saiyan. Goku landed in front of Bulma's house and knocked on the door. Bulma's mom answered the door. "Hello Goku, would you like to join me for some coffee?" Goku shook his head. "No thanks. I'm looking for Yamcha, have you seen him?" Mrs. Briefs thought for a moment, then replied. "I think he is with my husband in his lab. He is keeping an eye on that android." "Thanks Mrs. Briefs," said Goku. Then he walked around to the entrance to the lab.   
  
In Dr. Briefs laboratory Goku found Yamcha playing a video game while Dr. Briefs was repairing Android 16. Dr. briefs noticed Goku enter the lab and greeted him. Goku turned to Yamcha and asked him if he wanted to go to the ranch too. Yamcha was surprised that Tien and Krillin had agreed to go, but wasn't sure on going himself. "Come on Yamcha. You're not doing anything here anyway. Besides, I know the owner of this ranch and he has a beautiful young daughter. Have you ever met a real cowgirl before?" Yamcha's eyes grew big. The thought of a cowgirl had him in a trance. Goku, seeing Yamcha could not answer in his state of fantasy, took the look on his face for a yes. "Alright then, we'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Since he was already at Capsule Corp. Goku decided to ask Vegeta now. Vegeta had finished his training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and had returned to Bulma's house to relax and get something to eat. Bulma was in the kitchen preparing a meal for the Saiyan Prince when Goku walked in. "Hi Goku. What are yo doing here?" "Shhhh!" Goku whispered. "I don't want Vegeta to know I'm here yet. I need you to help me trick him into going to a ranch with me and the rest of the guys." Bulma looked confused but agreed to help. "Haven't yo had enough time off Goku?" "Yes, but the rest of the guys have been too up tight and need to calm down and relax before the fight." Bulma nodded her head in agreement. Then they both walked out into the living room where Vegeta was waiting for his dinner.  
  
"Where have you been woman?! Where is my dinner?! And what is Kakarrot doing here?!" Vegeta stood up and looked directly at Goku while smiling that smile that only Vegeta can do. "Have you come to see if I have surpassed you in strength Kakarrot?" Goku laughed and shook his head. "No way Vegeta. I just came to ask you something." Disappointed, Vegeta sat back down and asked in an annoyed tone, "What do you want?" Goku began to tell him that a bunch of the guys and him were going to spend tomorrow at a ranch and just ride horses and relax for the day. Vegeta became enraged. "You expect me to socialize with you and the rest of those damn idiots?!!! Not only that, but you expect me, the Prince of all Saiyans, to get on the back of a filthy animal and ride it. I would rather die by the hand of that baka woman standing next to you!" Goku tried to calm Vegeta down, but before he could, Bulma blew up at the stuck up Saiyan. "Who do you think you are?!!! Last time I checked you were still on Earth, and your royal blood has no authority here. You WILL go with them, you WILL ride a horse, and you WILL have fun! Or else you can just starve to death and kiss the Gravity Chamber good bye. And don't think I can't make you go!" By the time Bulma was finished chewing him out, she had Vegeta against that wall with only two inches between her face and his. Goku was standing there speechless with his mouth hanging open. There was silence until Vegeta, who knew he was defeated, began to mumble curses at Bulma. As Vegeta stormed out of the room Bulma turned towards Goku. "And you!" she yelled. Goku, fearing for his life, turned to run from Bulma, but ran into a wall instead. He turned to see her walking towards him. He closed his eyes and braced himself, but nothing happened. When he opened his eyes Bulma handed him something, then leaned over and whispered in his ear, "I want pictures." Goku smiled. He thanked her for her help then took off for Kami's Place.  
  
Up at Kami's Place Piccolo and Mr. Popo were waiting for Trunks to finish his turn in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. He had just began to emerge from the room as Goku arrived. Goku received a welcome greeting from Mr. Popo and a simple nod from Piccolo. "Hey Goku." Trunks said as he walked down the steps to where Piccolo, Mr. Popo, and Goku were standing. Piccolo and Goku both noticed that Trunks' power had grown greatly, but was still nowhere near Goku's. Goku looked at Piccolo and Trunks. "I'm glad I caught you two together. How would you guys like to go relax at a ranch tomorrow with me and a bunch of the other guys?" Piccolo was silent, but Trunks couldn't believe Goku's suggestion. "Goku, how can you be so calm when the Earth is going to be destroyed in a few days. It's almost like you don't care." "I do care Trunks. I just want you guys to relax for one day before the fight. I think it would be good for all of you to forget about the Cell Games and enjoy yourselves." Piccolo finally spoke. "Well I won't go. I have no time for rest." Trunks agreed with Piccolo. But Goku still tried to talk them into it. "Trunks, Bulma told me to take you so you could spend time with Vegeta." "My father is going?" Trunks couldn't believe it. Goku smiled, "Yeah, and I need you two to help me get him on a horse." A small grin suddenly appeared on Piccolo's face as he tried to picture Vegeta on a horse. Trunks was imagining the same thing, but in his mind Piccolo was on one as well. Trunks and Piccolo coulnd't say no to an opportunity like this. So they both gave in and agreed to go. Goku was so excited. "Great! I'll see you two tomorrow morning."  
  
That night before going to bed, Chi Chi realized Goku had not told anyone where to meet him, so she called them all and did it for him. "My husband is so absent minded." She thought to herself. After calling everyone, she told Goku to meet them at Bulma's house in the morning. "Thanks hon. I can't believe I forgot to do that," he said to himself laughing. She shook her head, "I can."  
  
Goku couldn't sleep that night. He was like a little child waiting for Santa Clause on Christmas Eve. And his restlessness was keeping Chi Chi awake. After about an hour of his tossing and turning, she couldn't take it any more. With a quick push Goku was on the floor and wide awake. "What was that for Chi Chi?" She looked at him with threatening, but exhausted eyes. "If you're not going to sleep, then get out of here and let me! You can sleep on the couch tonight." Goku sighed and walked into the living room to watch TV. There was no chance of him getting any sleep tonight.   
  
Gohan awoke to the sweet aroma of bacon, rice, and chow mein. He followed the scent to the kitchen where he found his dad cooking breakfast. "Where's mom?" he asked. "She didn't sleep well last night, so I didn't want to wake her." Goku looked a little guilty as he answered the question and served Gohan breakfast. "Eat quickly. I want to meet the other guys and get to the ranch early." They both stuffed their faces with food until there was nothing left over. Then they cleaned the kitchen, grabbed their gear, and flew off to meet the others.   
  
Gohan and Goku were half way to Bulma's house when they were joined by Krillin, Tien, and Choatzu. When they all arrived at the meeting place Krillin, Gohan, and Goku were the only ones in blue jeans and boots. And Goku and Gohan both wore cowboy hats that could barely fit over their wild hair. Piccolo was in his usual outfit, including the cape. Tien and Choatzu wore their normal clothes as well. Vegeta was wearing a dress shirt and slacks with his hair gelled up in their usual spikes. Trunks wore blue pants, a black shirt, and his blue jean, Capsule Corp. jacket. Yamcha had pants and a red T-shirt that said "STUD" on the front of it. "Everybody ready?" Goku asked. Everyone nodded except for Vegeta, who only growled. But Bulma just told him to shut up. With that, Goku led them away with Gohan at his side.  
  
At the ranch the nine warriors were greeted by an old rancher. "Hello Goku, it's good to see you again." "Hi Lee. Where's Jody?" The old man took off his hat and wiped the sweat off his brow. "She's in the barn feeding the horses. Why don't we head over there and pick some out for you and your friends." The group walked over and entered the barn where they found a lovely young girl. She stood up and walked over to her father. "Howdy." Yamcha fell into another trance and stood with his mouth hanging open. Vegeta looked around at the flies circling the disgusting beasts he saw before him and began to grumble his disaproval. As the other guys picked out the horses they wanted, Yamcha wasted no time introducing himself to the beautiful cowgirl. The others led their horses out of the barn after saddling them. Goku recommended Vegeta ride the black stallion. Vegeta was not so sure of the horse, which was practically breathing fire out of its nostrils. "Don't worry Vegeta, Sugar is the gentlest horse on the ranch." The rest of the z fighters had already mounted their horses and were waiting for Goku and Vegeta. They held their breath as the Saiyan Prince mounted the demon horse. The stallion looked enraged at the body that weighted down its back, but did not try to buck him, off. Secretly, Goku took a quick picture of Vegeta with Bulma's camera. Vegeta sat on the back of the horse, but did not know how to ride it. "How do you get this disgusting animal to go?" Goku felt opportunity knocking. He calmly walked over to Vegeta's horse and, as an evil grin spread across his face, he smacked the stallion hard on the butt. The horse reared up on its hind legs and roared in fury. A look of total horror came over Vegeta's face as the horse bolted away from the others. Everyone burst out laughing. Goku was laughing so hard he fell over and was rolling on the ground. "Goku! We should go after him and make sure he doesn't do anything he'll regret." Goku understood the seriousness in Piccolo's voice. He got up, still laughing, mounted his horse, and they all took off after Vegeta and the horse from hell.  
  
About a mile from the ranch the group of riders heard a horse scream and a ball of fire blow up some trees in the distance. As they approached the destruction, they could just barely make out Vegeta standing in a clearing. He was ssj with branches sticking out all over him, especially his hair. He had cuts and scratches all over his face and arms, his clothes were dirty and torn to pieces; he was a reck. He was blasting at something in the trees ahead of him. It was the horse, running around and having a great time. Goku snapped another quick picture.  
"What happened Vegeta?" None of them could believe the sight before them. "That damn beast tried to kill me by running me through trees and throwing me on the ground! I swear, it's the devil himself!" Vegeta started to calm down and had gone back to his normal hair color. Trunks dismounted and tried to go help his dad, but not even he could contain his laughter. Vegeta was embarrassed. "SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU!!!" His hair started to flicker and everyone went silent.   
Goku and Gohan caught Vegeta's horse and tied it between them. Vegeta decided to fly this time. They found a lake surrounded by trees with crystal blue water and fresh grass growing all around. They let the horses rest and get a drink. Krillin, Goku, and Gohan already had their shirts off and prepared to go swimming. Piccolo found a nice rock and began to meditate. Vegeta and Trunks laid on the grass at the edge of the water in silence. Tien and Choatzu sat back and laughed at Goku as Krillin and Gohan ganged up on him and dunked him under the water. Gohan got out of the lake and went to get something out of his knapsack when he found Bulma's camera. He looked around at the rare sight of all of them together in peace. He took the camera and began snapping pictures of everything. Trunks and Vegeta had their eyes closed and looked like they were enjoying themselves. Gohan snuck up silently and took a picture of the father and son. Vegeta heard Gohan behind them, but ignored him. Piccolo also sensed Gohan approaching and cracked an eye to see what he was up to. It was a nice picture of Piccolo sitting indian style on a rock just above the water's surface. Krillin and Goku were going wild in the water splashing each other and completely soaking Vegeta and Trunks. Gohan quickly snapped a picture of the scene as Vegeta blew up and ran into the water to get his revenge. One more photo was taken of Tien and Choatzu both rolling on the ground with tears at the corners of their eyes from laughing. Gohan put the camera back where he found it and joined the water fight of Krillin and Goku vs. Vegeta and Trunks.   
  
The next day, Bulma and Chi Chi picked up the film from the store and took the photos home. They sat in Bulma's living room to look at them. They were pleased to see that Goku's idea had worked and they had a good laugh from all the pictures. Bulma got out a photo album and began to arrange each photo in the book with a subtitle for each one. Chi Chi asked what she would do with them in the future. Bulma simply replied, "Black mail."  
  
  
  
So, what did you think? Please review. I may write another story depending on reviews.  



End file.
